I Promise
by CarlyBones
Summary: Una promesa sin línea temporal en la cual cumplirse. Una promesa que quizá se cumpla el día de sus muertes.   One-Shot YxV


_**¡B**__uenas! Les traigo un One-Shot VincentxYuffie, es un poco leve. Lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción Getsumei Fuuei de Mika Arisaka, lo comento por si quieren escucharla. Bueno ¡A leer!_

**Disclaimer:**_**Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix.**_

** One-Shot: I Promise.**

– ¿¡Por favor! – Preguntó con desesperación la hermosa joven de cortos cabellos negros y mirada grisácea.

–No tengo tiempo, Yuffie. – Contestó el hombre de voz imponente, apariencia fría y desinteresada. Un hombre verdaderamente bello para muchas pero a causa de su indiferencia, imposible también.

– ¡Oh vamos! Te vendría tan bien salir de este lugar… podríamos caminar por ahí y comer algo por allí…

–Define ahí y allí.

–Pues, no se… Tal vez pedirle a Cid que nos lleve a algún lado ¿Eh? ¡Yo sé que te encanta la idea! – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del mayor. – ¡También sé que tienes muchas ganas de salir conmigo! – Dijo haciendo un gesto realmente encantador con sus tan hermosas facciones asiáticas.

–Olvídalo, no sé qué te hace pensar eso. – La menor lanzó un suspiro irritado y miró de mala manera a su anfitrión. Comprendió, una vez más, que el de mirada de sangre no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Y es que era tan testarudo cuando se lo proponía, que la irritaba de sobremanera.

– ¡Eres imposible, Vincent! Pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡No voy a darte el gusto de estar en paz! Puesto a que ni quieres acompañarme a la esquina, me quedare a pasar la noche aquí ¡Y si es necesario la noche de mañana también! ¿Entiendes? – Refunfuño. –No puedo creerlo… que desconsiderado. – Agregó enojada por lo bajo.

–Nadie te ha invitado o sugerido que vinieras hasta aquí… no es mi culpa. – Dijo el azabache para su defensa de tal absurda discusión.

– ¡Qué va! ¿Ahora me sugieres que te estoy molestando?

–No dije eso, solo que te invitas sola y vienes cuando se te antoja. – Agregó con indiferencia.

–Eso hacen los amigos… supongo. Bien, me quedare aquí ¡No importa lo que digas! – Con esto y tras una burla con su lengua, la joven dio por finalizada la pequeña pelea y comenzó a correr por toda la mansión ShinRa. El hombre dejo escapar un largo suspiro y opto por encerrarse en unas de las habitaciones para evitar la molestia de su compañera.

Ya en una habitación, Vincent, tomó un libro rojizo de un enorme estante y se sentó en uno de los viejos y polvorosos sillones de la mansión. Cruzo sus piernas y de vez en cuando cambiaba la página amarillenta del viejo libro. Tras ese momento de pura calma, Vincent oyó el ruido de fuertes golpes sobre los pisos de madera y pesadamente se designo por cerrar y guardar su libro y salir a ver la causa de tal molesto ruido, probablemente proveniente de la pequeña konuichi.

– ¿Yuffie? – Llamó desde el largo pasillo. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, bajo las escaleras hasta la sala principal. – ¿Yuffie? – Interrogó nuevamente.

El ruido se hizo escuchar nuevamente pero más intenso y Vincent se sobresalto al distinguir que provenía de su "habitación".

Aparto un poco su capa rojiza hacia atrás y subió las escaleras presurosamente pero sin correr, camino por los pasillos polvorientos y finalmente llego hasta la puerta de madera gastada donde se hallaba muchas de sus pocas pertenencias y una cama en la cual dormía. Abrió repentinamente la puerta y vio muchas de sus cosas desparramadas por el suelo; como su celular, algunas camisas negras y correas del mismo color. Observó aun más el lugar y vio a Yuffie de espaldas revisando una pequeña cajita de madera con toques dorados muy bien cuidada.

La pequeña mujercita no se intereso en lo mas mínimo pero comprendía la presencia del Ex -Turco.

– ¡Yuffie! ¿Qué rayos haces tocando mis cosas? – Le reprendió con un tono furtivo. La menor soltó una enorme carcajada ignorando por completo al azabache. – ¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo acercándose despacio pero furiosamente. – ¿A caso no me oyes? ¡Deja eso! – El hombre se hallo, ya, detrás de la menor y pudo ver que en sus manos, a parte de la cajita, sostenía una foto un tanto arruinada.

La foto contenía la imagen de una hermosa mujer, esta sonreía felizmente y radiante. Llevaba el cabello de color castaño y atado en una cola alta; también tenía unos ojos claros como el mar y facciones propias de una princesa. Se podía observar que llevaba un guardapolvo blanco, por lo cual era de suponerse era una doctora o científica.

El azabache se quedo helado al ver que Yuffie contemplaba la imagen con una sonrisa nostálgica y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que aun no caían. Hasta el hubiera pensado que, al ver esa escena, ella conocía a la mujer de la foto y quizá por extrañarla su cara era la que era. Pero no. Él, sabía que ni en sus sueños más locos ellas se conocerían o se conocieron. Era tan extraño de no ser porque la cara de Yuffie mostraba algo más, algo indescriptible que muchas mujeres sienten en cierto punto de su vida. _– ¿Envidia? –_ Pensó el azabache.

Pero ¿Por qué Yuffie Kisaragi sentiría envidia de alguien? Ella era muy orgullosa de sí misma, y jamás se sentiría inferior por la presencia de alguien, y mucho menos de un muerto. Pero Yuffie era una mujer, una mujer más que enamorada y ver que el aún conservaba la foto del único ser que amo en toda su vida, en verdad la ponía muy triste y con ese sentimiento que desatestaba sentir dentro de sí.

– ¿Yuffie? – Pronunció suavemente el mayor, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Yuffie, con el corazón en la garganta a penas pudo pronunciar unas pocas palabras que sonaron forzosas y a punto de quebrar su voz. –Era muy hermosa. – Vincent comprendió y le arrebato con sumo cuidado la foto de las manos.

–Lo era… – Entonces, una lagrima traicionera hizo su camino mojado por la mejilla aterciopelada de la menor.

–Tal vez… por eso no te gusta salir a caminar conmigo… por eso te alejas de las personas, y... – Pronuncio con poca voz, con ese corazón a punto de ser expulsado. –Eres tan frio. – Soltó junto a muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Lo siento…– Dijo con tristeza. –Creí que ya todo estaba perdonado pero… aun no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

–Nunca nadie te culpo, Vincent…– Dijo, esta vez, con más decisión y al notar sus muchas lágrimas las seco rápidamente con su mano izquierda.

–Puedes romperla si quieres. – Agrego indiferente, entregando nuevamente la foto.

Yuffie lo miro penetrante con sus enormes y mojados ojos grisáceos. Se sorprendió. –No es mía la foto. Si quieres dejarlo atrás… rómpela tú.

Vincent la miro unos momentos y luego bajo la mirada volviendo a observar la imagen. Poso su otra mano en ella y lentamente la rasgo por la mitad. –No quiero tenerla si eso significa verte llorar.

Levemente, tras escuchar eso, la konuichi entreabrió un poco sus labios. – ¿Qué quieres decir…?

–No quiero verte llorar. – Dijo tomando la barbilla de la pequeña de cabello corto. –Me he sentido culpable… porque ya no siento lo mismo por Lucrecia. Y ahora, no puedo evitar sentir… eso por ti. – Confesó bajando levemente la mirada.

Ella le miro desconcertada. _– ¿Entonces era eso? –_ Pensó. La mujer también bajó la cabeza con muchos pensamientos en ella. –Cuando ya no te sientas tan culpable… ven a buscarme. Y para empezar con eso… piensa en qué hubiera querido ella para ti. – Vincent le miró sorprendido y vio como esa mujer que hace un rato se comportaba como una chiquilina, ahora se encaminaba decisiva hacia la puerta. –Yo… te esperare. Lo prometo.

Finalmente salió de la mansión con sus cosas en manos, tomo su móvil y marco un numero que tras hablar un largo rato, quedo en que la pasarían a buscar. Tras las horas, un enorme barco volador llego a las afueras del lugar y su conductor, Cid, se dispuso a llevar a la Flor de Wutai hacia Midgar nuevamente.

Por su parte, Vincent, se quedó contemplando la puerta por la que su joven princesa había decidido irse. Sonrió levemente y volvió a grabar en su memoria el aroma a flores de la pequeña. –Yo volveré por ti. Lo prometo.


End file.
